


Hera wird gebrochen

by Anonym187



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonym187/pseuds/Anonym187
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hera sehnte sich nach einem imperialen Schwanz in ihrem Arsch während sie am Checkpoint saß, und auf eine Reihe von Schiffen wartete und sich fragte, ob sie es schaffen würde Thrawns Mission zu erfüllen. Der Ass-Pilot der Rebellion war allein auf dieser speziellen Mission; die anderen auf einem Sex-Abenteuer, während sie hier rumsaß und auf Vorräte für diese Verräterrischen Rebellen wartete. Sie aber brauchte einen großen Schwanz in ihrer Fotze.  
"Das ist nicht gut..." Hera trommelte ihre Finger gegen die Steuerung ihres Schiffes und biss auf ihre Unterlippe, während sie merkte wie ihr Verlangen wuchs. Sollte sie nach einem imperialen Schiff suchen? Plötzlich tauchte ein imperialer Transporter auf. Endlich, dachte sie. Aber sie musste sich Verhalten wie früher um ihre Tarnung nicht zu verlieren. Ihrem alten ich wäre das unangenehm gewesen, ihr aber nicht. Lässig streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihren Komm-Link zu aktivieren, um den sich nähernden Kreuzer mit dem süßesten und verführerischsten Ton, den sie zu bieten hatte zu rufen.  
"Imperialer Transporter ?" fragte Sie und ließ die Worte auf die süßeste Art und Weise die sie konnte aus ihrem Mund tropfen. "Ich habe es wirklich eilig... und ich fragte mich, ob wir die Dinge beschleunigen könnten." Sie hielt kurz eine Sekunde inne, bevor sie sich noch einmal meldete. Sie hatte von einem Geheimcode gehört, aber hatte ihn nie wirklich ausprobiert, aber wenn das der weg war um ihre Löcher gefüllt zu bekommen, würde sie es tun. "Ich möchte Sie bezahlen... in Leias."  
Es gab ein paar Sekunden Stille, bevor eine Stimme sie über das andere Ende begrüßte. Die Antwort war kurz und professionell.  
"Verstanden, Kapitän." Es sprach einfach und schnell. "Wir werden ein Enterkommando direkt rüber senden, um die Zahlung abzuholen." Nachdem die Kommunikationsleitung geschlossen war lehnte sie sich in ihren Stuhl zurück und starrte nach vorn auf den entfernten Transporter. Das wird ihre erste Gelegenheit sich wieder ausfüllen zu lassen und wieder was zu schlucken.  
"... Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das tatsächlich funktioniert hat." sprach Sie laut und begann sich zu fingern. Es war ein Code gewesen, den ihre Freundin Leia einer der Verbündeten der Rebellion erfunden hatte, nachdem sie zur größten Schlampe der Galaxie geworden war. Seitdem war es eine Form der geheimen Zahlung, in die eine überraschende Anzahl von Agenten eingeweiht war.  
Sicherer, ohne Fragen gestellter Zugang durch imperiale Blockaden... im Gegenzug für ihre enge Pussy.  
Hera hatte nie in Leias bezahlt, aber sie war im Begriff, es zu tun. Und schon spürte sie wie feucht sie war, in ihrer sackigen Pilotenhose.  
Der Kapitän der Ghost stand an der Dockingbucht ihres Schiffes, ihre Hände sich hinter ihrem Rücken gefaltet, als sie auf die Ankunft ihrer Gäste wartete. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie viele auftauchen würden, aber von dem, was sie von anderen Piloten gehört hatte, die in Leias bezahlt hatten, tendierten die Zahlen dazu, zu variieren. Sabines alter Freund Ketsu hatte einmal nur einen einzigen imperialen Offizier ficken müssen, um einen sicheren Durchgang zu erlangen, während auf der anderen Seite das Gerücht umging, dass Mon Mothma einst fast zwanzig Männern erlaubt hatte, sie zu genießen. Nach dem, was Hera gehört hatte, hatten die Imperialen selbst ihre eigene Politik, herauszufinden, wie viele Männer die sichere Durchfahrt eines bestimmten Schiffes wert wären, und ihr eigenes System der Entscheidung, wer die willige Schlampe genießen durfte, die sich selbst anbot. Kleine und unscheinbare Schiffe erforderten in der Regel keine nennenswerte Zahlung, während größere in der Regel mehr brauchten, und es war das erste Mal, dass Hera sich aktiv wünschte, dass ihr Schiff nur ein wenig kleiner war.  
Unnötig zu sagen, sie war nervös, als die Luftscleuse aufging, und sie die Männer sah, die sich auftürmten, und bereit waren ihre Zahlung zu kassieren.  
Vier, fünf, sechs, sieben... Heras Kehle zog sich zu, als immer mehr hindurchkamen, einige von ihnen in den Outfits imperialen Offiziere gekleidet, während die meisten nur einfache Stormtrooper waren. Ganz am Ende stiegen zehn von ihnen aus dem angedockten Schiff aus, und schauten alle auf den grünhäutigen Twi'Lek, der vor ihnen stand. Unter ihrem durchdringenden Blick konnte Hera nicht anders, als ein wenig zu zappeln, aber bevor sie sich zu Wort melden konnte, stahl ihr einer der Imperialen den Moment.  
"Ich nehme an, Sie werden es tun. Aber du ziehst dich nicht sehr schmeichelhaft an." spottete er; ein egoistischer Mann, der sich überhaupt nicht von dem unterscheidet, was die meisten Menschen von Imperialen erwarteten. "Besonders für einen Twi'Lek... Ich dachte, deine Art sei meistens besonders freizügig.  
"Ich versichere Ihnen, Sir-" Hera biss sich kurz auf die Zunge, während sie ihre Taille beugte, gnädig, einladend und entgegenkommend wirken wollte. "Unter der Pilotenausrüstung genießen Sie jede Menge Ihrer Zahlung. Wollen Sie... loslegen?"  
"Ich nehme an," Der Offizier sinnierte und blickte auf die anderen neun Soldaten, mit der er an Bord gegangen war. "Diese Männer sind alle aufrechte Soldaten, die sich diese Zeit als Bonus verdient haben. Führen Sie sie zu Ihren Quartieren, und tu... was auch immer du tust. Wenn du fertig bist, werden sie mich Funk kontaktieren, um sie wieder abzuholen, und wir werden dich an den anderen Rand der Blockade begleiten."  
Sie schließen sich ihnen nicht an, Sir?" Hera versuchte, ihre Erleichterung darüber zu verbergen, und freute sich fest darauf, jemanden wie ihn nicht in sie zu lassen. Der Offizier sah für einen Moment verwirrt aus, und Hera konnte miterleben, wie einer der anderen Offiziere hinter ihm ein kleines Lachen versteckte.  
"Ich...darf nicht." murmelte er und versuchte, seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen. "Guten Tag noch, Ma'am." Damit drehte sich der hochmütige, festgefahrene Offizier der Ferse um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück durch die Luftschleuse, als er wieder sein eigenes Schiff bestieg. Sobald es sich vom Geist entriegelte und in die Luft hob, atmete Hera einen Seufzer der Erleichterung und schaute sich zu neun anderen Männern um, die zurückgelassen wurden. Die Offiziere lächelten sie an und die Stormtroopers boten ihr ihren Blick an, aber erst als Hera sich meldete, fingen sie alle an zu folgen.  
"Nun!" Sie klatschte ihre Hände zusammen und gestikulierte, damit sie mit ihr gehen. "Jetzt, wo euer verstopfter Chef weg ist, lasst uns Spaß haben!"  
Einige der Soldaten kicherten über den Kommentar über ihren Chef, und alle liefen eifrig hinter ihr her. Während sie gingen, war das Geräusch von Stormtrooper-Rüstungsstücken zu hören, die zu Boden klapperten; der Lärm der Hälfte der Männer, die sich ausziehen, um sich auf ihren Spaß vorzubereiten. Und als sie gingen, spürte Hera noch einmal einen Ansturm der Aufregung durch ihre eigene Nervosität und ihr Zögern. Sicher, neun waren noch viele Männer... aber die Ghost war ein großes Schiff und die Maut dafür konnte nicht niedrig sein. Ihr Schiff und ihre Besatzung waren weit mehr Schwänze wert.  
Als sie darüber nachdachte, wie viel ihre Familie ihr bedeutete, gab es nicht genug Leias auf der Welt, die zu viel zu bezahlen wären.  
Als Hera in ihrem Quartier war, umgeben von neun Männern, die sie nicht kannte, begann sich die Realität ihrer Situation zu ändern. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten fast alle von ihnen ihre Rüstung oder zumindest ihre Hose ausgezogen, und trotz dessen, was der Offizier zuvor gesagt hatte, schien es, als hätten sie viel Wertschätzung für Hera in ihrem Piloten-Outfit. Neun steife menschliche Längen von blass bis dunkel wurden vor ihr ausgesetzt, jede bereit, ihren Teil der Zahlung zu nehmen, um die Ghost einen sicheren Durchgang zu geben. Hera, die sich der Menge mit erröten grünen Wangen zuwandte, sprach schließlich mit leicht nervöser Stimme.  
"Heh... Ihr müsst mir helfen Jungs, das ist mein erstes Mal in dem ich mit Leias zahle." Sie kicherte und ging auf die Knie. "Wie... Wie wäre es mit einigen Blowjobs zu starten? Klingt das gut?" Die Geräusche der Aufregung, die den Raum füllten, waren ein klares Zeichen, dass sie alle glücklich über dieses Angebot waren, und Hera nickte zustimmend. Nachdem sie ihre Hände von ihren dicken Fahrhandschuhen befreit hatte, begann sie die ersten beiden zu bedienen, die zu ihr kamen; Ihre grünen Hände streckten sich aus, um überraschend warme, weiche Finger um ihre Schwänze zu wickeln.  
Es war seltsam, packende Längen von Männern, die sie noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte, aber es war immer noch seltsam und aufregend genug, dass sie ihre eigenen Falten feucht wurden. Noch voll bekleidet bewegte sich die Frau vorwärts und wickelte ihren Mund um die nächste Spitze zu ihr und begannen zu lutschen. Sofort füllte der Geschmack des Schwanzes ihren Mund und es machte sie nur umso heißer, als sie begann, sie in langsamen und stetigen Abständen zu pumpen. Sie konnte schon sagen, dass sie es genießen würde, sich ihre sichere Passage zu verdienen, als sie erwartet hatte. Sie spürte wie sie zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln feucht wurde und ein Schaudern sie durchlief, bis in ihre empfindlichen Lekku. Aber sie war keine jugendliche Schlampe, sie war eine ältere Frau, eine erfahrene Soldatin und eine Pilotin.  
Es war jedoch schwer, dass zu sagen, denn sie befriedigte schon mehrere Schwänze wie eine Profi. Die Jungs begannen alle, sie zu umzingeln, während sie ihren Mund um einen besonders dicken und leckeren Schwanz wickelte und ihre Zunge hin und her streicheln ließ bevor sie anfing um einen anderen zu befriedigen. Sie wiederholte den Vorgang mehrmals; Schlürfen und Saugen auf einen Schwanz vor einem anderen wurde ihr angeboten, einen Geschmack von jedem zu nehmen und lassen Sie jeder ihren Mund für ein wenig fühlen. Auch ihre Hände wechselten sich ab; inzwischen bereits mit Spucke von ihrem eifrigen Saugen gewebt, und sie pumpte Hahn für Schwanz, um ihre Besucher hart und bereit für ihre weiteren Abenteuer zu halten. Die Linsen der Brille, die auf ihrer Stirn gespannt war, waren bereits mit ein paar Spuckbändern verdeint, die über ihre Stirn und sogar entlang der Seite ihrer Nase rutschten, so dass sie schnell wie die chaotische Schlampe aussah, zu der sie bereit war zu sein. Als sie ihren Kopf zurücklehnte und ihren Mund weit aufmachte, nahmen einige der Männer dies zum Anlass, ihre Schwänze auf ihre ausgestreckte Zunge zu hüpfen; An einem Punkt drei von ihnen zur gleichen Zeit schlugen alle ihren offenen Mund mit ihrem Fleisch. Ein paar weitere Hahnenspitzen rieben sich auf und ab ihre empfindliche Leku und sie schauderte vor Aufregung davon; der Kontakt, der sie so sinnlich und erotisch schlägt, wie es auch ihr der Art wäre. Leku waren in der Regel gedacht, um gesehen werden, anstatt berührt werden, aber wenn sie waren... es war alles, was ein bereits nasser Twi'Lek tun konnte, um sich zu halten, um zu verhindern, dass sich das Spinnen in einen erregten Wahnsinn verwandelte.  
"Mmmph... sllllrp..." Nasse, fröhliche Geräusche fingen an, aus Heras Kehle zu fließen, als sie an Hahn um Hahn arbeitete und sie freudig nacheinander saugte, als die Jungs ihr ihre Einheiten anboten. Jeder von ihnen war netter zu ihr als der Offizier früher war, gab ihren Inhalt Lächeln oder dankbare Grinsen, und einige von ihnen kommentierten, wie attraktiv sie war. Einer der Stormtroopers, ein Junge, der aussah, als sei er frisch aus seiner Heimatstadt und nur knapp achtzehn, zitterte, als Hera seine Länge kehlte, bis ihre Nase gegen seinen Schoß drückte. Als sie sich von seinem Schwanz zurückzog, blickte sie auf seine errötenden Züge und sprach mit einem charmanten Lächeln, bevor sie wieder zur Arbeit ging. "Sehen Sie, was eine ältere Frau für Sie tun kann, Sohn?  
Selbstverständlich war er so sprachlos wie danach, aber aus ganz anderen Gründen. Schließlich hatten die Männer alle ihre Schwänze mit Spucke und Aufregung bedeckt, aber ein Mund und zwei Hände konnten nur so viel für neun Stiche eifrig für die Freigabe tun. Es war keine Überraschung, als einer der Offiziere sich hinter Hera niederkniete und begann, sie aus ihrer Kleidung zu ziehen, aber als sie nach dem Stoff griffen, knickten ihre Hüften vor Aufregung um und sie bot ein unzüchtiges Stöhnen in den Raum. Weitere Kommentare über ihre Schönheit sowie ihre Freude erfüllten den Raum um sie herum; lobend nicht nur, wie ansprechend sie war, sondern wie... eifrig schien sie diese Zahlung zu machen. Einige meinten sogar, dass es nicht ihr erstes Mal in Leias bezahlt, aber ihr Mund war um einen besonders großen, dunklen Schwanz gewickelt und konnte diese Aussage nicht widerlegen.  
Auf und über ihren Kopf und unten hinter ihrer Leku wurde Heras Hemd von ihrem Körper entfernt und von dem Mann hinter ihr lässig zur Seite geschoben. Die Hände griffen sofort nach unten, um durch ihren BH an ihren Brüsten zu tasten, quetste und neckte sie und machte sie umso schaudernder. Bald schnappte sich der BH frei und ihre reifen grünen Brüste wurden freigelegt, die Brustwarzen zeigten, die sich deutlich aus einem Gefühl intensiver Erregung herausragten. Der Schnappschuss ihres Ledergürtels ging undone folgte, aber bevor ihre Hose nach unten gezogen wurde, stopfte der Mann hinter ihr seine Hand nach unten nach vorne, vorbei an ihrer Taille und in ihr Höschen, seine Finger bewegten sich geradeaus für ihren blassen, grünen Schlitz.  
Sie stöhnte, ein halb gedämpftes Geräusch dank eines Schwanzes, der in ihrem Mund verkeilt war, aber sie knickte ihre Hüften hart, um ihre Muschi in die Finger zu schleifen, die sie durchdrangen. Der Offizier hatte ihren Körper richtig gelesen, um zu beurteilen, dass zwei Finger genug für ihr nasses Loch waren, und jetzt drückte sie ihn und melkte ihn, als ob sie ein Versprechen von dem geben würde, was sie bald seinem Schwanz antun würde. Während sie gefingert wurde, bewegte sich der Daumen des Offiziers vorwärts, um über ihre Klitoris hin und her zu pfeffern, und neckte sie, um aufgeregte kleine Schauer über ihren ganzen Körper zu schicken.  
Ich habe gehört, dass Twi'Leks da unten völlig haarlos sind." sagte einer der Stormtrooper, dessen Schwanz immer noch vor Spucke glitzerte. Sein Schaftt wurde immer noch wütend von Hera gepumpt und in nassen, festen Schlägen hin und her gerieben. "Wie ist sie, Chef?"  
,, Ich weiß nicht, ob das bei allen Twi'Leks oder nur bei dieser ist, aber ihre ist glatt. Glatt... und eng." Der Offizier grinste und hakte seine Finger noch tiefer in Heras hungriges Loch. Sogar er stöhnte aufgeregt über den Gedanken, sie zu ficken, und schaukelte seine Hüften nach vorne, um seinen Schwanz gegen ihre Rückseite zu schleifen. "Sie ist... erstaunlich, nicht wahr?" ,,Das ist die beste Frau, die wir je hatten."  
Lob war Lob, auch wenn es von einer Gruppe von neun Imperialen war, errötete Hera durch ihre Worte. Während sie weiter auf seinen Fingern ritt, saugte sie noch einmal auf den Schwanz des 18-Jährigen und bewegte ihn hin und her. Sie schenkte ihm ihre volle und ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, als sie spürte, dass er in der Nähe seines Gipfels war, und sie sich sicher war, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Sie schob ihre verschränkten Finger an seinem Schwanz auf und ab. Hera drückte ihren Mund auf seinen Schwanz, als er kam, und ihren Mund komplett füllte. Ihre Zunge wurde plötzlich in dem Geschmack seiner leckeren Sahne gebadet, während er stöhnte und in ihr zitterte. Sie schluckte alles mit zwei hungrigen Schlucken, was ihren Hals anschwellen ließ Als er anfing, fertig zu werden, ließ sie ihn immer noch nicht gehen. Sie lutschte, und schleuderte ihre Zunge hin und her über seine Spitze und bettelte fordern mehr von seinem heißen Samen. Die Männer redeten wieder und sprachen davon, wie hungrig sie war, was für ein verrückte schwanzgeile Hure sie war und wie sehr sie den Geschmack von Sperma liebte. Und sie hatten Recht. Als der 18-Jährige sein Glied aus ihrem Mund zog, klatschten ihm die Männer auf den Rücken. Als Hera ihn ansah und seinen cremigen Samen von ihren Lippen leckte, konnte sie hören, wie sie ihre Glückwünsche aussprachen.  
"Guter Job, Kadett! Jemand hatte seinen ersten Blowjob!" Ein paar von ihnen lachten spielerisch über ihr jüngstes Mitglied, aber es war alles im Scherz. Sie waren nicht zu viel anders als jede Besatzung der Rebellen, jetzt, da Hera etwas Zeit mit ihnen zu verbracht hatte. Und es war nur natürlich, dass sie, umgeben von einer so bequemen Gruppe geiler junger Männer, ihre Hände bis zu ihrem Bund rutschte und begann, ihre Hose auf die Knie zu schieben.  
"Gut, Jungs, jetzt, da wir alle angefangen haben..." murmelte sie, während sie mehrere Finger in ihre Muschi schob. "Lasst uns sicherstellen, dass ihr viele Geschichten auf eurem Schiff zu erzählen habt! Genug, um diesen Langweiler-Boss von Ihnen viel eifersüchtig zu machen!"  
Mehr Lachen, mehr Jubel und mehr Hände, als Heras fast nackter Körper in den Schwarm geiler, glücklicher Soldaten gezogen wurde.  
\--  



	2. Chapter 2

Es war fast zwei Stunden später und sie waren immer noch hart. In dieser Zeit hatte sich Hera manchen Twi'Lek-Klischees unterworfen, von denen sie nie gedacht hatte, sie anzunehmen, so zum Beispiel, dass ihre Leute Schlampen, Stripper und Huren waren... dass sie ein paar leichte Löcher für jeden geile Mann zu genießen waren. Jede Twi'Lek-Frau, vor allem eine so schöne wie sie, hatte gegen solche Stereotype gekämpft, um von anderen ernst genommen zu werden. Und jetzt genoss sie sie alle mit tiefer Begeisterung.  
So viele Stunden später, und alles, was sie jetzt trug, waren ihre Stiefel und ihr Brillenhelm. Die Brille blieb auf ihrer Stirn und ihre Stiefelschnürsenkel waren größtenteils ungebunden, aber niemand hatte die Energie, die letzten Kleidungsstücke auszuziehen, da sie sie nicht wichtig waren. In den letzten zwei Stunden war sie in jedes ihrer Löcher von jedem dieser glorreichen Männer gefickt worden und hatte mehr als einen auf eine Weise gehandhabt, von der sie vorher nie geträumt hatte. Zwischen zwei von ihnen zu stecken, während sie sich ihre Muschi und ihren Arsch teilten, war eine Sache, aber eine ganz neue Form der Aufregung hatte sie überholt, als sie sie auf das Bett drängten und Bohrübungen auf ihre Muschi liefen, wobei jeder von ihnen zehn Stöße gab, bevor er für einen anderen Soldaten Platz machte. Sie war das absolute Objekt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit und sie fickten sie wie eine gut geölte Maschine, was sehr deutlich machte, dass es zwar eine Premiere für sie war, aber für die meisten von ihnen nicht. Die einzige Ausnahme war der süße achtzehnjährige Stormtrooper, der mit ihnen gegangen war. Als er seinen Schwanz zum ersten Mal in ihre bereits mit Sperma gefüllte Muschi geschoben hatte, gratulierten sie ihm alle dazu, dass er seine Jungfräulichkeit an die sexieste ältere Frau verloren hatte, die er je treffen würde. Sogar Hera gab ihm ein neckisches Augenzwinkern, als sie ihn ritt, während sie vier anderen Schwänze lutschte.  
"Erstes Mal, huh?" hatte sie mit einer Spucklinie gesprochen, die ihre Lippen mit der Spitze eines großen, dunklen Schwanzes verband. Und der junge Mann kam, wie alle Imperialen, tief in ihr. Sie füllten jedes ihrer Löcher mit ihrer klebrigen Flüssigkeit bis oben hin. Und jedes Mal wenn sie hinein spritzte sehnte sie sich nach mehr. Je mehr Männer in ihrem Arsch kamen, desto einfacher war es für den nächsten, sie zu ficken, und als es sich anfühlte, als ob ihre Muschi mit Creme überfüllt war, ergossen sie sie alles auf ihrer offenen Handfläche, was sie sofort mit ihrer Zunge gierig ableckte. Alles, was sie taten, alles, was sie ihr gemacht hatten... sie genoss es. Als sie zum ersten Mal die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, in Leias zu zahlen, war sie nervös gewesen, aber jetzt? Jetzt war sie war eifersüchtig auf Mon Mothma, das war sicher.  
"Ffffffuck, ja! Genau dort, genau dort! oh, ihr Jungs werdet mich komplett brechen!"schrie Hera, ihre lustvolle Stimme erfüllte die Ghost, als sie an Händen und Knien geschnürt wurde. Dieses Mal füllten zwei Schwänze sie, und beide wurden direkt in ihre enge grüne Muschi gestopft. Sie wurde mehr als je zuvor gestreckt, schaffte es aber irgendwie, beide Schwänze unterzubringen, welche gleichzeitig in und aus ihr fuhren, was ihre Oberschenkel zittern und Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen erscheinen ließ. Sieben weitere Männer standen im Kreis und sahen zu, wie zwei ihrer Freunde das gleiche Fickloch teilten, jeder von ihnen war völlig fasziniert vom Blick des hungrigen Verlangens auf dem Gesicht des Twi'Lek. Ob diese Frau anfangs eine bemerkenswerte Schlampe war oder ob sie einfach die Pflicht ihrer Spezies erfüllte, die sie nicht kannten, und dass es ihnen egal war; sie warteten nur sehnsüchtig auf ihre eigene Wendung. Wenn Hera cum würde es immer gewalttätig und unermesslich freudig für sie sein, schickte die Frau zu spritzen weiten Bögen ihrer Freude, wie sie gefickt und gefüllt wurde. Sie schrie, bis sie heiser war und die nächste Ladung Sperma nach unten verschluckt immer ihre Kehle fühlte sich besser, ein beruhigender Balsam, so dass sie für sie schreien konnte, um ihr etwas mehr zu behaupten.  
Manchmal wurde sie fest luftdicht gemacht, wobei ein Schwanz in allen drei Löchern lag. In diesen Momenten wich sie schnell zwei weitere Schwänze ab, um etwas mehr als die Hälfte ihrer Besucher zu bedecken, was jedem von ihnen ein bisschen Freude bereitete, während sie in und aus ihr ausstiegen. Ihre Augen rollten in ihrem Kopf zurück, als sie vor der Heiterkeit schauderte, im Geruch von schweißgeschnürter Sehnsucht trank und sich in ihren Freudengrunzen erfreute. Sie liebte es, gegessen zu werden, behauptet zu werden, dass sie zum Saugen und Schlürfen und Schlucken von Sperma gemacht wurde, so sehr, dass sie enttäuscht war, als sie hörte, wie einer der Männerkommunikator ausging.  
"Kapitän, bist du fertig? Das Mädchen hat sich ihre Passage inzwischen sicher verdient." Es war die Stimme des snotty Offiziervon von früher, ein Mann, der gründlich nicht wusste, was er fehlte. Hera selbst streckte die Hand aus und riss dem Soldaten die Hand, zog sie bis zum Mund und sprach mit ihrem Mund halb gefüllt mit Hahn.  
"Mmmph... shhhorry, m'm't done with them yet." Sie murmelte und gab ein langes, lautes Stöhnen in das Komm, nur um den Spaß, den sie hatten, nach Hause zu fahren. "Gimme... Gimme noch zwei Stunden..."  
Und damit warf sie den Kommunikator ins Bett und warf sich noch einmal hinein. Es dauerte noch zwei Stunden, bis sie endlich fertig waren, und jeder Mann hatte sich erschöpft, hera lang und tief zu ficken und alles zu genießen, was sie zu bieten hatte. Die Tiefen ihrer Muschi, die enge Verklemmung ihres Arschs, die nasse und schlampige Freude ihres Mundes... ein schlampiges Twi'Lek hatte so viel zu genießen, und sie nutzten alles aus. Und als sie sich dem Ende näherten, ihre Löcher ausschalteten und sie bis zu ihren letzten Höhepunkten fickten, bewegte einer der Offiziere seine Hände heraus, um nach Heras Brille zu greifen. Er schlitterte sie über ihre Augen und grinschte, als sie unter den Linsen groß wurden, und als er sich meldete, zögerte sie nicht einmal, zu gehorchen.  
"Legt euch lieber auf den Rücken." sagte er mit überraschend respektvollem Ton, wenn man bedenkt, dass er ein Imperialer war, der die letzten vier Stunden damit verbracht hatte, seinen Schwanz in ihre gut genutzten Löcher zu stecken. "Wir haben ein Geschenk für Sie, bevor wir gehen."  
Hera hat genau das getan. Ihr fast nackter Körper fiel auf die Matratze zurück, ihre Brille über ihren Augen und ihre ungeschliffenen Stiefel noch an ihren Füßen. Sie hatte einen vollen Bauch und eine noch vollere Muschi und Arsch. Ohne zu zögern ließ Hera eine ihrer Hände auf ihren Schlitz fallen, um sich zu fingern, und zuzusehen, wie die Männer anfingen, sie zu umzingeln. Als sie erkannte, was ihr Abschiedsgeschenk sein würde, schauderte sie von einem anderen gewalttätigen Höhepunkt, und ihre Stimme erfüllte die Luft mit einem Ton, der heiser genug war, dass sie eine weitere Ladung brauchte, um sie zu beruhigen.  
"Ja, ja... Alle... überall! F... Fuck, Jungs...! Ihr seit... wunderbar!"  
Es war vielleicht der gewalttätigste Höhepunkt von allen, als die neun Männer sie umringten und auf ihrer Leku schossen. Diese langen Ranken, die von ihrem Kopf herunterhängen, waren empfindlich und roh nach so viel Aufregung, und obwohl sie sie gestreichelt und gestreichelt hatten, waren die meisten Männer vorsichtig genug gewesen, da sie wussten, dass diese Ranken verletzlicher waren als die meisten Teile von ihr. Jetzt, Salve um Salve von Sperma... alles davon wird auf ihre empfindlichen Muskeln gerichtet, die tief in ihrem tiefsten Punkt des Vergnügens verbunden waren. Streifen von weißer Creme bemalt beide ihrer lekku; manchmal spritzt einer zu weit und spritzte gegen ihre Brille, so dass sie durch einen Schleier von Weiß sah, während sie ihre Finger tief in ihre rohe, schmerzende Muschi fuhr. Sie schrie, sie bettelte, und sie spritzte, während sie das Objekt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit war. Ihre Brustwarzen waren empfindlich und steif unter ihrer Berührung, und ihre Leku zitterte, während sie mit ihrer Creme bedeckt wurden. Gänsehaut säumte ihren ganzen Körper, während sie zueinem wuchernden und verdorbenen Fleck wurde, auf den sie spritzte. Als der letzte Mann fertig war, trug sie einen Schleier aus weißen Streifen, der beide langen grünen Ranken auf und ab markierte. Ein Teil des Spermas reiht sich mit den leichteren Markierungen auf ihrem Leku auf, während ein Teil davon einfach in einem klebrigen Durcheinander an ihr festklammerte... aber all das verwandelte sie in Aufregung, Freude und Zufriedenheit.  
"Gut, Männer, Zeit zu gehen." meldete sich einer der Offiziere meldete sich zu Wort und ließ seine Hand fallen, um Hera zärtlich auf den Kopf zu klopfen. "Ma'am, vielen Dank für deinen Dienst am Imperium. Wir sorgen dafür, dass Ihr Schiff an den anderen Rand der Barrikade eskortiert wird."  
"D... Danke... Danke..." stöhnte Hera einfach, zuckte und krampfte in einem winzigen Nachbeben des Orgasmus. Der Offizier kicherte nur ein wenig und sprach in einem verständnisvollen Ton.  
"Ich werde... empfehlen, dass wir Ihr Schiff dort hin ziehen, ma'am. Geben Sie sich noch ein paar Minuten, um runterzukommen."  
Hera konnte dagegen nicht argumentieren. Als die Imperialen auf dem Weg gingen, wie sie gekommen waren, wurde der Pilot der Ghost als eine zitternde Masse des Vergnügens zurückgelassen, mit Sperma glasiert und in all ihren Löchern gefüllt. Selbst als sie hörte, wie sich die Luftschleuse wieder öffnete und schloss, schöpfte sie das Sperma von ihrer Brille ab bewegte sie nach unten, drückte sie gegen ihre vollen, hungrigen Lippen und genoss den Geschmack. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal begonnen, das Sperma von ihrem Leku abzuwischen; sie wusste, dass dies sicherlich zu einem weiteren thrashing Orgasmus führen würde.  
Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen atmete Hera tief auf, zufrieden, dass sie es geschafft hatte, die imperiale Blockade erfolgreich zu überwinden. Sie hatte es sicher nicht schnell gemacht, aber... es hatte sehr viel Spaß gemacht.  
Und nun fragte sie sich, welche anderen Orte in der Galaxis Leias als eine Form der Währung akzeptierten. Sicherlich könnten Imperiale nicht die Einzigen sein.  
Das Ende


End file.
